Young and old individuals classified as good and poor sleepers will be evaluated neuropsychologically, including assessment of event-related brain activity (CNV and P300) and attention functions. Effects of both acute administration and treatment by flurazepam and 1-tryptophan on neuropsychological functions will be evaluated.